Hell Hath No Fury
by pansyfansy
Summary: Every flower has a bit of thorns on her and every hero has a bit of villain in him. Can these two find a happy ending or are fairytales and happily ever after only a bedtime story? HarryPansy
1. Chapter 1: Partners not lovers

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, this idea for a story kinda came to me and I wanted to start it before I forgot! LOL I'm still gonna keep going with _For Love or Cause_ but I'm also gonna write this one the same time! I hope you all like! **I own nothing!**

Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter One**: Sleeping with the enemy

Do you ever wake up in the morning and realize that your bed has never been more comfortable? You know, your sheets are perfectly cozy and not too hot or too cold. Your pillow feels like heaven and your body has molded perfectly into the mattress. It's like you never want to get up. Then suddenly the real world rips you out of your little utopia.

"PARKINSON!"

And just like that I'm on the cold hard wood floor rubbing my bum. Damn Kingsley Shacklebot!

"What in the bloody name of Salazar is wrong with you!" I shriek at my fireplace, which currently has the head of my not so polite boss.

"You better be taking that tone of voice and asking me that because you're actually at your office right now, working on the, "oh so fun" case you were assigned yesterday. If your highness is not too busy to come to work and do something instead of me paying you to sit on your arse and sleep, I would be ever so grateful! I want to see you and Potter down here NOW or Deatheaters will seem like pigmy puffs!" Wow I've never seen him so mad. The vein on his forehead is throbbing, not a good sign. Yeah, that's right, I'm an Auror, and the-boy-who-saved-us is my lovely partner….and roommate. Joy. Long story short, we got paired together in Auror training and it turns out we make a pretty kickass team. Kingsley wanted us to be ready to go at any moment, or some rubbish like that, so this charming living arrangement was made up. Yet another reason that proves God does have a sense of humor, and is pointing and laughing at me this very moment.

"Fine, fine; don't get your pretty knickers in a twist. We're coming, milord." I exaggerated with a bow. His face was grave and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sighed.

"Here we go." I mumbled. I got up from the floor and went into my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Next I went into the kitchen and got the coffee and breakfast started. I know I could have just as easily used my wand but I actually liked doing it the muggle way. It was fascinating. I walked across the apartment to Harry's room; it was locked so I knocked. Not a sound. So I helped myself in with a simple "Alohomora." I opened the door and there he was. Sheets rumpled, clothes all over the floor, lamp knocked over, pillow askew. If I didn't know him better I would think he got fucked three times to the wind last night, but this was how his room always looked. I called to him.

"Oh Potter." I sing-sang to him. Nothing.

"Oh Potty- Potty Potter." Nope.

"Oh fucker." He mumbled and rolled over. Hmmmm progress.

"Come on Harry get the hell up! Kingsley is gonna shove your wand up your arse if you don't get up." I moved over to his bed. He put his pillow over his head.

"Go away." He mumbled from under the pillow. I sighed. I would just leave him if only Kingsley wouldn't tie me up like a piñata and beat me. Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures. I pointed my wand at him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry's body was lifted off of his bed, pillow and all. I floated it out the window. We were on the top floor.

"Oh Harry." I cooed sweetly. He grunted. "Look out below, Finite Incantatum." And just like that he dropped. I know it sounds harsh but I had to wake him up, and besides Harry's a smart boy. Any second now he'll apparate right back up here. Then almost as if he'd heard me, a loud POP, came from behind me. And the-boy-who-lived looked like the boy-who'd-murder.

"What was that for!" he asked with a dangerously low voice. I smirked.  
"That darling was me taking out the trash." I smiled and turned to walk out of his room. But before I even got a chance to get to the door it slammed. I turned back around and there was Harry wand at the ready with a mischievous gleam in his emerald eyes. He stalked towards me, but in held my ground. We stared at each other. Cobalt blue and Mint green competing for dominance. Then his stare traveled down my body and I realized that I had forgotten to put on a robe before coming here. My pajamas consisted of a black Weird Sisters t-shirt I wore in the third year, that wasn't too small on me but was too short. It ended a little before my bellybutton and was tight in the boobage area. And a pair of green shorts that had 'Slytherin' printed on my arse.

"See something you like, Potter?" He looked up at me and smirked; licking his lips. I hate it when he does that. It makes me fell like almost agreeing to anything. Well two could play at this game. I gave him a good look over. His body was filled out. All those games of Quidditch and then Auror training did him well. His shoulders were broad and his arms were toned. He had an amazingly flat and muscled stomach, I'm sure you could make an omlette on. And his legs were lean and strong, I suppose chasing all the "bad guys" down will do that to you. I looked up at him, and he had a smile on his face I just wanted to rip off.

"See something _you_ like, Parkinson." I gave him a sultry smile and walked over to him licking my pouty lips. I raised my hand to caress his cheek and kept going down his chest. I leaned in to him, I could tell I was giving him chills, and moaned into his ear.

"Why yes Potter, I do see something I like." I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes glazed over and I could tell he was getting hard. I chuckled huskily. "Oliver Woods's poster over there, I always knew he would go pro. Bloody hell what a wizard, I'm sure he has plenty of experience in how to use his balls." I smirked at the look of outrage on Harry's face.

"Well time to get ready for work, wouldn't want you to lose your balls. Although if you don't get them to shall we say "retreat" they might break off at any form of contact." I innocently state. He looked pissed, so I just turned and walked towards the door swaying my hips provocatively. When I got to the door I turned and saw his hungry stare, I winked and closed the door after me. I could hear him groan; 'bloody bitch' as I was walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a mug of coffee and a bagel and proceeded into my room to dress.

I was just finishing my make-up when I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I always thought of myself as pretty. I mean I know that I am rather beautiful but I never really paid much attention to it. I rarely wear make-up or do my hair. My hair is naturally curly so I just let it dry on its own, and my skin is pretty tan and flawless so I don't put much make-up. Besides the usual mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. I use to have a little pug face but it went away sometime in sixth year. My body was very toned and curved. Auror training was quite vigorous. All in all I was happy with my appearance but my life still felt…..empty. Sure I dated and shagged here and there, but I've never really found that certain someone that completes me. I thought I did once. I really great guy, or at least I thought he was, named Nathan. He was a wizard and he was on the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch team. He was a chaser and perfect. With dirty blonde messy hair and deep blue eyes, he seemed like the picture perfect boyfriend. Hell he became my picture perfect fiancé. I was actually happy, he made me laugh and let loose, although he did have his moments. Like when he got drunk. He would get very abusive. At first it started out as verbal abuse and then he would do something really sweet the next day, like send me flowers and candy. I couldn't resist. Draco and Blaise never liked him, but they've always been protective of me, their like the Bloody brothers I've never had and never wanted. Too bad they were right not to like him, because later the verbal abuse wasn't enough and the physical abuse began. At first it was just a really tight grab or he'd pin me down. Then came the slaps and blows to my face and finally the rest of my body. It was easy enough to conceal the bruises and clean the cuts, but instead of us being happy with the occasional fights, we were fighting with the occasional moments of happiness. So after one particularly bad fight I apparated to Draco's and told him everything. He and Blaise both went to Nathan and told him that if he ever got within a foot of me he would find pieces of himself severed from his body. And that was that. No one beside Draco, Blaise, and myself know what truly happened between Nate and I. And so far I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him again. I know I'm not the best person in the world but I do deserve better then that. But then again maybe love just isn't in the cards for me? I mean Draco has Ginny and Blaise has Daphne. Of course Ron and Hermione finally saw that they were perfect for each other. Even Longbottom has that Lovegood girl. But now that I come to think of it Harry hasn't had a girlfriend since that Belinda girl almost two years ago. I never really knew what happened between those too.Oh well,I guess we all have our little secrets, and I suppose we could be miserable together. I stopped my pathetic thoughts and walked out of my room. I looked at the clock. Shit! Kingsley was gonna kill us!

"Harry, hurry up! We're way beyond late. We're practically early for tomorrow!" He raced out of his room and put on his cloak. I was about to apparate when he grabbed my shoulder.

"No apparating makes too much noise. Let's use flew powder better." I nodded and we both grabbed a handful and went into the fireplace. Within seconds we were in our office. We let out a sigh but just then we heard Kingsley outside our door.

"Maggie have Parkinson and Potter arrived yet?"

"I haven't seen them sir, or heard them come in." Kingsley growled and stomped over to our office. Harry and I quickly threw our cloaks off put our wands on our desk and divided the mountain of papers in two. We heard the doorknob move and quickly pretended to be working. Kingsley burst in and paused, his anger quickly replaced by shock.

"Oh you're here."

"Uh yeah boss, we've been here for a while, right Potter." I looked at Harry.

"That's right, Parkinson. Kingsley you feeling okay there, buddy. Lucky the weekends coming up, you look like you can use it." I nodded and with that Kingsley left. I blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"That was close." Harry sighed.

"Yeah but nothing to hard for the Delectable Duo." I smirked. Harry chuckled.

"Hey it's Melinda's 6th birthday tomorrow and you know we have to go." Harry reminded me.

"Oh yeah, probably in the godparents contract, huh?"

"Of course."

"Well what are you gonna get her? Wait let me guess…..a broom?" Harry blushed slightly.

"Am I that obvious?" I smiled.

"Only….a lot. You've wanted to get her on a broom since she was 8 months old. I remember the first time you tried to go flying with her I thought for sure Ginny was gonna castrate you. And Draco's face was murderous." I laughed. Harry shook his head.

"You'd think that because her mum's a chaser and her dad's was seeker in school that they would have got her up in the air as soon as she was brought home. At least I would with my kids." His face became a bit wistful in towards the end. I smiled. I could actually see that. Harry and a little baby with his messy hair and my blue eyes….Whoa! _My_ blue eyes? Did I just picture Harry and I having a baby? Man I really am overworked and definitely spend too much time with the boy wonder. Although I suppose there's no denying that Harry is certainly no longer a boy, but a man, a very handsome man at that. What? Oh come on.

Look but don't touch

Touch but don't taste

Taste but don't swallow

Words to live by, baby! I looked up at Harry and he was looking at me curiously.

"What were you thinking about?" I turned a bit pink.

"Me, oh nothing, nothing at all. Shall we? The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home." And I just began to work. I could tell Harry was still studying me out of the corner of my eye, but then after a moment he started working as well. Wow that was close. I don't know what's got into me.What's happening, I mean sure Harry andI hated each other at first but then we began to tolerate each other and soon trust each otherand now we even purposely get on each others nerves for funand flirt a little here and there. But it's never been anything...has it?Could I possibly be falling for the-man-that-lived? I shook my head. Oh this was definetley going to be an interestingweekend.

**End of Chapter One!** Please **Read** and **Review**! Remember comments and suggestions are **always** welcome! And the more you review the more I know I should continue! **LOL** and no worries I will update _For Love or Cause_ this weekend too!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Snakes and Griffins

_**Authors Note: Thanx for all the awesome reviews! U guys really rock and I'm glad u like it so far! Srry it's taken me so long to update but I just graduated from high school and got my license! WOOT WOOT I know I am the best! LOL wow ok so here is chapter 2! And don't worry bout my other story For Love or Cause I'm gonna update that too! And even put up a new story, A Life Lost! (Help/Idea from 30keeper30!)**_

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Two: Of Snakes & Griffins**

**Pansy P.O.V**

We had just arrived at Malfoy Manor, and I must say that it's never looked better. Ginny really does belong here. Whoa! I think Lucius Malfoy just turned in his grave! Yes Draco killed him in the Final Battle. Good writhen if you ask me. I looked up just in time to see my little goddaughter come running into my arms.

"Auntie Pansy, Auntie Pansy!" I held her tightly in my arms. Merlin, it's moments like this I know why I get up in the morning and try to make the world a safer place. She's amazing!

"Hello darling, how are you?"

"I'm okie dokie, Auntie Pansy. Is that a present?" She looked behind me with a tiny glint in her eyes.

"Why yes it is, but it's for the birthday girl. Do you know who she is? Hmmmm I don't see any birthday girls?"

"It's me Auntie Pansy, it's me! I'm right here in front of you silly." She jumped up and down and her little purple summer dress was moving with her. I laughed.

"Oh but of course, how could I forget? It's my favorite goddaughter's birthday."

"Auntie Pansy, I'm your only goddaughter." I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Harry. I smirked.

"Oh would you look at that Harry, isn't Melinda just the smartest little witch. She must get it from her godmother." I looked up haughtily and Melinda copied me. "Don't you agree, Melinda darling?"

"Why of course, Auntie Pansy." And with that we both walked outside with our noses in the air. Harry smiled at us and as we passed him, he whispered in my ear.

"Oh I know it Pans." That sent chills down my spine and I suddenly had the urge to push him up against the wall and shag him senseless, but I restrained myself. After all I was at my goddaughter's 6th birthday party.

Once outside the festivities were underway. Every generation of Weasley was present. Ron and Hermione of course finally got their heads out of their arses and realized that they were two peas in a pod. They had I think 4 kids and Hermione was yet again preggers. Twins they think. Six kids, wow, don't these people read or something? Oh well, what can you do? It must be something in Mrs. Weasley's food because all of her children have at least three offspring and don't have any plans on stopping. Although I guess I can't really blame them. I do luv children. I looked up at Melinda playing hide-and-seek with Harry and the other children and couldn't help but smile. She truly was precious. She had dirty blonde curly hair that was long and the most beautiful honey brown eyes. She was the perfect mix of Draco and Ginny. Still in my daydream I didn't notice Melinda run up to me until I felt her lift up my skirt.

"Ummm Melinda, sweetheart, what are you doing?" I asked with a smile as she tried to hide under my skirt.

"I'm hiding from Uncle Harry, Aunt Pansy. He'll never look for me here." Funny how I wanted to say never say never. But she was a bit too young for that conversation. So I just nodded and tried to look innocent. Too bad Harry is not only the boy-who-lived but also the boy-who-knows-every-fuckin-thing too! He stealthily sauntered over to us and sat down next to me.

"Hiya Pans what ya doin?" He asked me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smiled and looked up.

"Just enjoying the lovely summer breeze, it's not everyday we have time off to enjoy the simple pleasures in life." He just looked at me with a passionate gaze. I guess I shouldn't have used the word _pleasures_. Just then a little sneeze was heard coming form my skirt. Harry looked down and smiled.

"Why Pansy darling, I do believe your knickers might have allergies." I smiled cheekily. I just rolled my eyes. Harry got up from the chair and onto the ground. He slowly crawled over to my legs; he looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. I gave him an exasperated look and before I could even blink he lifted my skirt and went in after Melinda. I shrieked and jumped up, uncovering a giggling Melinda and Harry who was tickling her imperiously.

"Geez Pans do you just let anyone hide under your skirt, pity your on our side or else all we'd need to do to find where the Deatheaters are hiding is lift up your skirt." I glared up at Draco who was slowly walking over to me.

"Hello Draco dear and where have you been all this time? Can't you and Ginny spare five minutes to celebrate the sixth year of your child's existence? Or must you two be put in separate corners?" I smiled haughtily. Draco looked at me audaciously and I could see he was blushing a bit.

"Mind your tongue, Pansy. You are in my humble abode. I wouldn't want Potter to have to start searching for another lover, I mean partner." I glared at him. Yet somehow I couldn't be completely mad at him. Was there some truth to what he said? Or did I want there to be?

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Parkinson, Mousier Malfoy." Draco and I both turned and found none other then Blaise Zambini. I laughed and Draco just shook his head.

"Oh Blaise, you never cease to amaze me."

"Well I try, darling." He took my hand and bent down to kiss it.

"Blaise you filthy buggar, don't you have an off button, mate?" Draco chuckled. I giggled.

"Yes he does, it's called his wife." Draco and I turned to see Daphne Grenngrass walking towards us looking as though she was about ready to pop. I smiled at her and went forward to give her a great hug.

"Oh Daph, you're absolutely glowing! I'm so happy for the two of you." She just smiled and looked at Blaise lovingly who was looking back at her if possible even more passionately.

"Congrats mate," Draco said giving Blaise a pat and the back, "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We thought we'd surprise you. You see we could never stay in France so far away from all of you. And to isolate our child like that, well it just wouldn't do, so we're moving back." I squealed in delight and rushed to hug Blaise and Daphne.

"This is perfect, another niece or nephew to dot upon." I smiled.

"Well my dear when do you plan on gracing us with a lovely Pansy junior?" Blaise asked me playfully. Daphne and Draco had smiles on there faces.

"Well Blaise sweetie, I would need a husband for that you know, or didn't anyone explain that to you. You see when a man and woman love each other…"

"Yes Pansy I do know, don't you see my wife there just next to you. Or perhaps you think that she just ate a lot of croissants." Daphne looked outraged at Blaise and Draco and I just smirked.

"Yes Blaise I do see your lovely wife," Daphne seemed to feel better at that, "but that still doesn't solve the '_no sperm to my egg'_ problem."

"Wait you mean to tell me that you and Potter haven't shagged each other stupid by now." I nearly choked right there. Draco was on the ground laughing, while Daphne had tears in her eyes. Then just because Merlin hadn't made that embarrassing enough, Ginny and Harry came over to us.

"What's all this about?" Ginny inquired with amusement etched across her face, while Harry looked at me and Blaise, who I was currently staring daggers at, with uncertainty. Draco who seemed to have calmed down a bit walked over to his wife.

"Oh nothing my luv, just Blaise with another one of his _French_ jokes, isn't that right Pans?" Afraid to say something I might _not_ regret, I just nodded. Ginny seemed a bit apprehensive but let it go, while Harry had a, _we'll definitely talk about this later_ look. There he goes again.

After that little incident the party went pretty well. We sang happy birthday and ate cake. Ginny and Hermione congratulated Daphne and Ron and Harry wished Blaise luck. Then it came time to open the presents. Melinda ran into the living room dragging me behind her.

"Hurry up Auntie Pansy; it's time to open presents. Come on Uncle Harry you sit by me and Aunt Pansy." I jumped. I hadn't even noticed Harry was right behind me. We both smiled at Melinda and sat down, with her sitting on the floor between us. Everything was going smoothly, of course occasionally a leg or arm would get brushed up against each other, but what can you do? Finally there was only one present left; three guesses whose it was? That's right Harry's and mine remained. You see after that little crack about the broom, Harry was hell bent on proving everybody wrong and said that he would Melinda the most perfect gift ever. He said that it would be from the both of us and I was to have no part in it. So being the wonderful person that I am I gave in and let him. Of course if he failed this mission I would tell everybody that it was all his idea and that he gave me no choice. What? I am still a Slytherin. Melinda was all flushed from the excitement and had the biggest smile on her face. She looked radiant. She grabbed the present and opened the wrapping paper and there lay a beautifully carved ivory box with the _Melinda Rose Malfoy_ engraved on the top.

"Oh Uncle Harry, Aunt Pansy it's wonderful!" I had to admit it was rather stunning, and I didn't even help him pick it. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him? "But Uncle Harry I can't open it?" Harry looked very amused.

"Well you see, darling, it can only be opened by magic and only if you have the right password." How ingenious. Harry looked very pleased with himself and Melinda looked ecstatic.

"What is the password then Potter spit it out." Draco ever the patient one had to cut into that moment. Harry looked at him mockingly.

"Well you see Draco, the password is only known by three people. A secret if you will between Melinda and her godparents." Godparents? So I knew the password? I wonder what it is. Melinda's eyes light up and she ran to her room with Harry close on her heels.

"Well come on Pansy let's not wait for Voldemort to come back." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and got up and followed them out of the room. We got to Melinda's room and Harry shut the door. Melinda ran to her humongous doll house, I swear I could live in it, and put the box in it. She then put her hand into the top of her dress and pulled out the necklace Harry and I had given her when she was three. It was a beautiful griffin with a snake around it. The griffin's eyes had rubies while the snake's eyes had emeralds in them. It was our little secret. I had almost forgotten about it. I don't think anyone else knows she has it. Melinda put the necklace on the top of the box and it glowed, then magically the box was covered in pictures of us with Melinda and opened to reveal beautiful music inside. Melinda rushed to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Uncle Harry it's the best! I luv it!" I went to the box and looked at the pictures. They were gorgeous. Pictures of Melinda and me at the beach, Harry and Melinda at the Quidditch Cup, and one of Harry and me at the lake (Melinda took the picture). It was perfect but then something else caught my attention; the music. I listened to the music and it sounded so familiar. I was still thinking about it when Melinda wrapped her arms around my legs. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Aunt Pansy, you and Uncle Harry always come up with the best presents!" She looked so happy, that I could only beam back at her.

"Well sweetheart, it does help to have such a wonderful goddaughter, and partner." I looked over at Harry, he winked.

"You better not forget that." I laughed.

"Well you better put that away and let's get back to the party."

"Okie dokie." And with that we went back outside to finish up the night.

Whenwe got home we were exhausted. Harry went to his room and flopped onto the bed. But I still couldn't get the music out of my head.Realizing that if I don't figure this out i would go mad! I went to Harry's room.

"Ummm Harry," a muffled grunt is what I got so I took that as a yes, "I can't get the music from the gift we gave Melinda out of my head, yet I know that I know it somehow. What is it?" Harry sat up in bed and had this look of warmth and love in his eyes.

"You honestly don't remember?" I shook my head.

"It sounds so familiar Harry yet I can't quite make it out." He just smiled and motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I went over and sat down. He looked up at me.

"When Melinda was first born I remember how excited we were to be her godparents. It was almost like she was our daughter you know. And I swear we would watch her more then Ginny or Draco would. She just fascinated us. Well I remembered walking in on you humming this lullaby to her. It was so beautiful. You told her that your mum use to hum it to you and that it was one of the only things you remembered about her. So I started to watch you when you would sing her that lullaby until I got the song in my head then took that memory out and saved it. I figured that one day it would be useful." By this time I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Harry lifted up one hand to wipe them away but before I could even think about it; I kissed him.

****

**_End of Chapter 2! YAY! Finally right? So sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories but with Graduation and family and get my license and this new job, it's been pretty CRAZY! LOL well I hope u all like and leave me lots of reviews!  I'm gonna try to update For Love or Cause too and get my new story in by the end of this week! Thanx again! Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Hormones Hysteria

**NOTE:** Hello again to all my readers and fellow writers! LOL (formal I know! Haha) Here is chapter 3 of **_Hell Hath No Fury_**. I think this was one of my hardest chapters to write. I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go from the end of chapter 2. So sorry for the delay and I hope I'm going in the right direction! Any comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated. I wanted to say thanx for being loyal to my stories and reviewing them, I luv to read what you think about them. I'm trying to be a quicker updater, but I think for a while things may be a bit slow. I promise though, that by September things will be much better! Thanx again to everyone! Enjoy! R&R!

Special Thanx: **_Just Me Prime_**, **_Phylis, 30keeper30, darkroses2992, Cybill, D. Torres, EcstasyofSesshoumaru, Deadmen's Bells, deafblackness, EnlightenedKing, kendallfleetfoot, Abercrombie 18. _**You guys are awesome! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 3: Oops….we did it again

**Harry P.O.V**

I staggered over to my bathroom, half-asleep and terribly cranky. This was going to be a hell of a day.

_**Flashback**_

**_Pansy and I were kissing! I couldn't believe it….not that I'm complaining, because Merlin this girl can kiss. She does this really sexy thing with my bottom lip that just……anyway, I didn't see this coming! I mean I was telling her about my idea and the present we gave Melinda today and then WAM BAM THANK YOU MA'AM! Bloody Hell she was crying, it wasn't the first time I was kissing a crying girl. I kissed Cho fifth year and she was crying, although that didn't truly work out so well. But Pansy was crying because she was happy…I think. Besides this kiss was much nicer then Cho's was. This was soft and sweet, yet I could still feel my desire growing for her. _**

_**End Flashback**_

I splashed my face with some cold water, although I was pretty sure other parts of my body could use the cold water. It was seven o'clock in the morning and I was up. I know, it's mental, but I couldn't sleep all night! I just kept tossing and turning and thinking of what happened between Pansy and I after Melinda's party. I was just getting ready to dress when I heard a crash come from the other side of the flat.

**Pansy P.O.V**

"Bloody Hell!" I had just dropped my mug of coffee! And I really needed that! Damn Potter! I had been so lost in thought that I burned myself pouring the coffee and dropped the mug.

_**Flashback**_

**_I don't know what got into me! I just started kissing him! I mean that fact that he remembered the lullaby that my mother use to sing to me was just the last drop of water to fill the glass you know? I mean no one has ever done something that sweet or thoughtful for me and not even wanted something in return. I was a bit hesitant at first because I caught him so off-guard I wasn't sure if he would push me away, but then suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss me back. It was so sweet and soft, but then it wasn't enough. I could feel the heat radiating off of Harry and I felt like I was on fire. Slowly I felt his hands start sliding lower….._**

"Pansy!" BAM, just like that I'm back to reality. I look up to see Harry run out of his room, shirtless, of course, and wand at the ready. Some of his hair was wet and dripping down the side of his head. If not for the fact that I was pretty sure I was flushed and burned this would've seemed comical.

"Are you alright, what happened?" He came over to me as I was on the floor picking up pieces of glass.

"I'm fine, just burned myself and being the graceful well-mannered lady that I am, I screamed and dropped the mug." I replied. Harry laughed and then looked up at me as though doing something wrong. I realized that we were both walking on egg-hells, afraid that somehow we've changed everything. And for some reason I found it hilarious that we were both afraid of the others reaction. Like one wrong move and that was it, the end would be here. I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Harry looked at me uncertainly yet relieved and soon he followed. We stayed like that on the floor in our pajamas for quite some time when all of a sudden a voice boomed into the living room.

"PARKINSON! POTTER!"

"God?" I called out. Harry sniggered.

"VERY FUNNY PARKINSON, NO, BUT IF YOU AND POTTER DON'T GET HERE IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES I'LL GIVE YOU A ONE-WAY TICKET TO SEE HIM!" I rolled my eyes. A threat from Kingsley was as frightening as a threat from a pygmy puff.

"Why thank you, Kingsley, once again your motivational speaker skills shine. Truly how do you do it? You could motivate Voldemort to play ring-around-the-rosy. Your wife must miss you terribly….. when she's shagging Mad-Eye Moody behind your back!" I snarled. Harry snorted, while Kingsley looked murderous.

"FINE PARKINSON IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANNA PLAY! YOU JUST KEEP THAT UP AND YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF FIRED." I rolled my eyes, the offer being both tempting and menacing.

"You promise, Boss." He glared and just like that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked up at the ceiling.

"I amuse you don't I? You're just sitting up there pointing and laughing and saying, 'Oh watch this, look what I do to screw her life up some more!' Don't you?" I asked exasperated. "Cause please don't mind me, just go on entertaining yourself, it's not like I'm going to _Avada Kedavra_ myself anytime soon!" I sighed and looked at Harry who looked at me in half concern for my sanity and half amusement in my lunacy.

"Oh piss off, Potter!" With that said I proceeded to slam the door of my room and finish getting ready.

**Harry P.O.V**

It was times like this that I realized why Pansy and I haven't killed each other yet. She completely surprised me with each passing hour. I could never really predict what she was going to do or say. And that somehow fascinated me. When I was with Belinda, I knew what she was going to say even before she said it. Usually because she was either going to nag me or apologize. I shook my head. I've never really dated since her, yet I've never really felt the absence of that "girlfriend" figure in my life. No void or empty heart. Just never really had time I guess. I mean with Kingsley on my ass, taking care of Melinda and Pansy…wait…… did I just say that I have to take care of Pansy? I probably meant that I have to take care of her not doing anything stupid. Yeah, that's it. I mean sure we flirted until we were out of hormones, but that was all. Pansy's not my type. Right? Right, of course she's not my type.

"Oh Potter, darling! If you don't get out here now, luv I'm might have to come in there…..and SHOVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS!" I rolled my eyes, yep, definitely not my type, bitch. I opened the door and walked outside to face the little darling.

"There you are the apple of my eye. I was wondering when you would grace me with that exquisitely lovely voice of yours. Oh and those beautiful words of love and devotion, really Pans, sweetie your too much. I believe that I might be blushing!" I sweetly countered. She looked at me sarcastically, yet then seemed to brighten.

"Oh liked that did you? Well Potter, honestly I had no idea that you played for the other team," she positively beamed mischievously, "I mean if you want we can ask Kingsley to change partners, maybe some big bad wizard to show you whose in charge and put something up your--"

"Parkinson!"

**Pansy P.O.V**

Harry looked homicidal, the vein near his left temple was pulsing and his eyes were full of rage. I smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh are you shy, that's okay Harry. We can stay partners and then if we so happen to find two twin brothers or even two best mates, we can double! Oh doesn't that sound like fun! I'm so excited; we can be like best girlfriends!" I exaggerated by bouncing up and down. Not that Harry minded my shirt was pretty low cut and gave him a wonderful view of my breasts. Seeing that I noticed his line of vision he blushed and walked towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Well you coming?" He gruffly called out, not meeting my eyes. I looked him up and down. He was flustered and seemed to be pretty "happy" if you know what I mean. I smirked; I guess things hadn't truly changed between us after all. If that was true, then why did I feel a little…..disappointed?

**Harry P.O.V**

We arrived at work, mush to Kingsley's delight, and got to work. Looking around the room at the mess, it looked hopeless to even try and organize it all. We usually aren't in the office that much, most of the time we're out on raids or tracking down Deatheaters, but lately we've been stationary. It was kind of nice to be able to just relax and live a little. It was times like this that I could really just sit down and evaluate my life and everything and everyone in it, although the thrill of being out there and in action was never a downer.

"Hey Harry, where are those records of the Deatheaters we arrested last week?" Pansy asked breaking me out of my reverie . I turned and looked at her. She was standing in front of a mess of papers and searching through them and putting some chapstick on her lips, quite the multi-tasker. Not even five minutes at the office and already some of her hair was coming out of her ponytail and her cloak was thrown onto the chair. She was wearing a purple tank top that cut low in the front and was long, with it she wore a pair of bleached, very well-fitting might I add, jeans and her grey trainers. I smiled; no one could say she couldn't be hard-working and hott when she wanted to be.

"They should be by the pile over there by the window." I replied after a not so brief pause. She looked at me puzzled.

"Well that took you long enough, I thought you might've thought too hard and burst a brain lobe." She countered. I smiled sarcastically. Then she would open her mouth and all those pretty thoughts would just apparate right out of my head, followed by thoughts like; annoying, sarcastic, rude, bitch, and bipolar. Letting my anger get the best of me I crudely replied.

"Well Pansy darling, I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but seeing as how you can't see anything 2 feet away from you pug nose--" She gasped and covered her nose. I was getting ready for the explosion that was about to come my way, but it didn't happen. Pansy just dropped her hand looked at me, not even glared, and walked out the door. To say that I was a bit shocked would be the understatement of the year. Not even a 'fuck you' or 'go to hell, Potter?' No smack upside the head or slap in the face? What the Hell just happened. She looked……hurt. I mean I've always known that Pansy was sensitive about her nose but….then again I did say it rather cruelly. Maybe I went too far. My guilt getting the best of me, I got up and went to find Pansy.

**Pansy P.O.V**

'Pug nose,' it wasn't like I wasn't use to it. People at school said that to me up until fifth year, when thankfully I grew into my looks and face. But for some reason hearing it now, and from Harry truly hurt, it struck a cord that I hadn't been hit in a long time. I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I just walked out of the office and up stairs to the Department of Wizard/Muggle relations, where, guess who, was the Head of the department.

"Draco," I questioned, peeking my head in the doorway, "are you here?" Yep, Draco Abraxas Malfoy was the Head of the Department of Wizard/Muggle relations. If that isn't irony I don't know what is. I looked at the desk and the chair turned to reveal my best friend.

"Why hello, Miss. Parkinson, to what to I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Draco smirked, I half-smiled. Draco's smirk fell off his face and he got up and came over to me.

"Hey," he softly whispered, "what's the matter?" I leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"Could we go for a walk?" I asked. He looked at me for a while, as if trying to process the severity of my problem. He turned and walked to the door.

"Ummmm Marcy, could you please hold all my meetings and calls, I'm going out for a while."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, of course." Marcy nodded. Draco turned to me and grabbed his cloak. He wrapped it around me and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" I smiled gratefully and took his arm. We walked out of the Ministry and down the street. We stayed in silence for a long time and appreciated Draco for that. He knew that I needed to get my thoughts together before I could talk. He knew me so well; we've been best mates since I believe the age of 2. I mean I've been to Malfoy Manor since I was in the womb, but Draco and I truly became best mates at the age of 2.

_**Flashback**_

"**_Go on Pansy, darling, Draco is outside playing, why don't you go and join him?" Narcissa Malfoy encouraged me leading me to the grounds out back. A little boy with white-blonde hair was outside playing with a miniature broom and snitch, I walked over to him. He saw and stopped. I looked over at him and smiled, he did nothing in return. So me, being the forward little minx that I was walked up to him._**

"_**May I pway too?" I asked being as polite as possible. It was unbecoming of a lady to be rude. He looked me up and down and gave me a withering look.**_

"_**Girls can't wide bwooms, only boys can." He stated arrogantly. I would soon come to know that he was only speaking in the Malfoy tone. I got angry.**_

"_**Well then, you must not be vewy smart, because only gurls can." I said and stuck my nose in the air. I heard him chuckle and looked down to see him smirking. He held his hand out to me.**_

"_**Draco Abraxas Malfoy." I took it and replied.**_

"_**Pansy Lorena Parkinson." We shook hands. He then held his broom out to me.**_

"_**You can use mine, I can wide my fauvers." I smiled and he smiled back. And that was the beginning of the Prince and Princess of Slytherin. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I smile ruefully at the memory, Draco seeing my smile furrowed his eyebrows. I looked over at him and giggled. He smiled.

"You were thinking about the brooms weren't you?" I looked up at him thoughtfully; we really were two peas in a pod. I wonder why we didn't work back in school. As if he was using Legilimen's on me he answered.

"We're too much alike Pans, to have been able to keep each other happy. Although we love each other without end, we also need someone to challenge us and keep us on our toes. We would've eventually gotten bored and maybe even frustrated, so that we could've gotten in a fight and split badly. I would've hated for us to part and never speak again that would've been like losing a piece of ourselves. We may not be "soul mates" in the lover/partner sense, but I definitely think that we are soul mates in the literal term. I know that we are in each others souls……… and were mates so it works." He smiled like a little boy that just won an argument with his parents. You know that cocky know-it-all smile. It made me laugh.

"It's nice to hear that you know, Pans. You laughing….you don't do it as much as you use to when we were younger. I miss it. Hearing you laugh use to make me know that everything was going to be okay, and that the world couldn't be all that evil, if you found moments to laugh in it." I looked at Draco and couldn't believe he said that. I didn't know that I affected him so much, or that he even noticed everything about me. It made me feel warm inside.

"How do you do it?" He looked at me questioningly, "You can always lighten my moods, and that's no easy feet. Many have fallen in the quest." He laughed. "I'm serious, Draco. You say that I made you feel good when I laughed, well look at who it was most of the time making me laugh. It was you." He looked thoughtful at that.

"I know someone else who makes you laugh like that." I looked at him puzzled.

"Who?'

"Potter."

I looked up at him as though someone had confounded me. Potter? Harry? No he couldn't have, I mean sure he said a good joke here and there, but who doesn't……well there was Percy Weasley, but I think that he's funny looking, so that should count for something.

"And judging by the look of denial on your face I'm guessing that he was the reason you weren't so happy before." Damn him!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what you're talking about." We said in unison. Ughhhh! I hate it when he's right.

"Fine, Oh-asshole-who-knows-it-all! Fine, it was Harry who upset me earlier and I don't think that Harry makes me laugh as much as you say. I mean I would notice---"

And then it hit me, a wave of memories from the past.

_**Memory**_

"_Well, well, who would've thought that Potter would want to become an Auror and kill the bad guys? I totally didn't see that coming." I mocked._

"_Haha, very funny, real witty, Parkinson, although I should say that I truly am shocked to see you here, usually you're the sort we train to catch." Harry replied cheekily. I smiled flirtatiously._

"_Awww, Harry don't you know? No matter how hard you train, you'll never catch a girl like me." Harry actually laughed at that, a real laugh._

"_Good one, Parkinson." I must've looked shocked because Harry just started laughing harder then ever. He finally fell off his chair and onto the floor. I couldn't help it, he looked so comical, I just started laughing as well. And we stayed that way until Kingsley Shackelbot, who was giving a speech came to us and yelled at us, asking us if we'd been hit with a laughing charm, which only fueled our mirth. _

_**End Memory**_

_**Memory**_

"_Harry?" I whispered, we'd been partners for two and a half years now and were curently searching the Dark Forest at Hogwarts. Now and it was really getting dark and cold. I admit it, I was petrified. With all the stuff I heard at school about this forest, I promise none of it was about sweet little fairies and seven friendly dwarfs. I heard some leaves rustle behind me. I turned quickly ready to face my death, but nothing was there. Hmmmm, he's having a little fun is he? Well two can play at this game. I fell to the floor, holding my ankle._

"_Owww, oh no, not again!" I cried. I heard a noise from behind me and I looked in the corner of my eyes to see Harry take off an invisibility cloak! He had an invisibility cloak, the filthy buggar, no wonder I always lost him when we were out tracking. Just as he was walking closer to me I turned and pointed my wand at him._

"_Incarcerous!" Harry fell to the floor, ropes bound to him._

"_Hey, I thought you were hurt!" He moaned. I raised my eyebrow. _

"_Rictusempra!" Harry started laughing madly. The tickling charm, I learned it when I was seven. _

"_Yeah you thought I was hurt, but you were going to try and scare me, admit it."_

"_I," ha-ha, "admit," ha-ha, "it whole-heart-edly!" He rasped out. I tried to hold back a smile. _

"_Pans-sy Ple-hease!" He was turning purple so I sighed._

"_Finite Incantatum." Then before I could even scold him for trying to scare me before he pulled out his own wand._

"_Furnculus!" Suddenly my body erupted in boils! They hurt like hell!_

"_Ahhhhhh! I screamed, I pointed my wand back at him._

"_Serpentsortia!" I bellowed. I must have been very angry because three snakes flew out of my wand and made their way to Harry. He tried to speak to them in Parseltongue, but apparently they only listen to whoever conjured them. He raised his wand._

"_Incendio!" All three snakes burned and became ashes. By this time I had gotten the boils off. We stared daggers at each other. I looked at Harry, his hair was a mess, and considering it usually is that is saying something and his shirt was ripped everywhere you could think. There was mud on his face and arms and his pants had a tear on his right knee. His glasses were falling off his nose and looked like they were twisted in the middle. I'm sure I looked no better, with my pants dirty and my shirt, with one long sleeve and now one short sleeves and little scars were the boils were. My hair was sticking to one side of my face while the other was sticking up and frizzy, kind of like Granger's hair. We were both breathing heavily._

"_Come on Parkinson, I could take you!" And that was it, I burst into giggles. Harry looked like I'd just slapped him. I clutched my stomach I was laughing so hard. I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes and didn't even notice that Harry was right there with me gasping for breath, his own hysterics making him blue. Finally I calmed down a bit as did Harry, unfortunately not before I got the hiccups. I tried to hold my breath but that didn't work, just made me sound like a frog. _

"_Hold it for longer." Harry said._

"_Right Pot-**hiccup**-ter so that I d-**hiccup**-ie, good thinking." I replied. He smiled._

"_Worth a try." He shrugged. I tried to fight the smile that inevitably came on my face._

"_Shut," **hiccup**, "it." _

_**End Memory **_

_**Memory**_

"_Melinda darling stay close-by please!" I called out to Melinda, who was four at the time. We were at the beach with Harry, who was currently getting us some drinks. It was hotter then Oliver Wood's jock-strap. Finally Harry returned with lemonade and to beers. It was the one of the many muggle alcohols that Harry had me consuming. _

"_Finally, I thought that Voldemort might've risen again and killed you." Harry just smiled cheekily and I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Auntie Pansy Uncle Harry you two silly." Melinda giggled. I smiled at her. Merlin how I loved this girl, I looked at Harry who seemed to be thinking the same thing._

"_Auntie Pansy when are you and Uncle Harry going to have a baby?" I spit out my beer. Harry was choking on his._

"_W-What?" I stuttered._

"_When will you two have a baby?" She repeated as if we were mental. I turned to Harry who looked equally dumbfounded. _

"_Ummmm Sweetie, why do you think me and your Uncle Harry are going to have babies?" _

"_Well you're bof my godparents and that's what parents do, right?" She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I had to smile at that._

"_Well yes sweetie that is what parents do, but your Uncle Harry and I aren't married and we need to be married to have a baby." I looked to Harry who gave me a 'not technically' look. I threw the sunscreen bottle at him. He ducked it and smiled._

"_So then why don't you two just get married? I want a godsister or brover." I chuckled._

"_It's because your Auntie Pansy……hates me!" Harry dramatically cried and raised his arm to cover his eyes. I looked at him wide-eyed. "She doesn't want to marry me and have my babies! Little Potters running around, doesn't appeal to her!" Harry fell to the floor and "cried." Poor little Melinda went to console her "devastated" Uncle. Harry turned over suddenly and began tickling Melinda. I laughed and picked Melinda up and put her on my lap._

"_Oh Melinda honey, your Uncle Harry is a goof. Of course I don't hate him. It just that when a man and woman love each other they decide to get married and then once they get married they decide to have kids, do you understand?" She nodded yet I could tell this conversation would be long forgotten in an hour. She got off my lap and went to play sandcastle. Harry came over to me._

"_A lovely performance, Mr. Potter, definetley award worthy." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He wrinkled his nose._

"_Oh I don't know, I think I could've cried a bit more, don't you think?" I chuckled._

"_You are hopeless." I sighed._

"_Is that why you won't have my baby?" He replied distraught. I laughed._

"_Yes Harry, I just couldn't live if our child turned out to be as hopeless as you!" I cried. He gasped._

"_Oh Pansandra, I knew it! You do love me!"_

"_Oh Harold, I've always loved you and only you. But it's just not meant to be, don't you see? We come from different worlds and you're really in love with my twin sister, Daisy!" He looked at me horrified. _

"_No, it can't be! I would tell!"_

"_It's true but don't worry, we'll always have the Final Battle." I sighed. He looked fondly at me._

"_Yes, the Final Battle." I laughed out loud. We were always making dramas out of nothing. Ever since he showed me a muggle show called 'soap opera' and I couldn't understand why they always cried, and had twins they didn't know, or slept with everyone! While in my thoughts, Harry snuck over to me and picked me up and ran with me to the ocean. _

"_Harry let me go this instant!" I screeched. He smiled at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_Okay, if you say so." And SPLASH! I was dropped into the icy cold water. I didn't surface immediately, instead dug my nails into the sand to hold me down. I could tell Harry was getting worried so before he could come down and find me I grabbed his ankles and dragged him under. We both surfaced me with seaweed in my hair and Harry with sand. We looked at each other our anger forgotten and laughed again. _

"_Hey me next, me next!" Melinda was at the shore jumping up ad down. We smiled at went to get her._

_**End Memory**_

I looked up at Draco.

"You just used Legilimens on me!" I asked him incredulously. He nodded very simply. I walked right to his face and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered. I needed to go find Harry.

**End of chapter 3! Yay! Maybe in chpt 4 i'll put the whole flashback of the night after Melinda's birthday party! Haha! Ok so sorry again about not updating quicker but hey 3 updates in less then a week is good! Dare I say ama-za-zing! LOL SO you know the drill! READ AND REVIEW! I hope you enjoy! Comments/criticism always welcomed and luved! Laterz**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

HI EVERYONE!!!! 

**Authors Note: **To all my devoted fans, reviewers, or just plain old readers (**LOL!**) **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH** for everything. I'm **SO** sorry I haven't updated in **FOREVER,** but college and work were a bit more time consuming then I anticipated (my bad), but good news is that I should have the next chapter up by next week! And it's a long one! So **YAY** me!!!! Again thank you so much for all the reviews and hits to my stories. I really appreciate and look forward to them.  And I hope you like where my stories go. On another note I would really **LUV** to hear where you guys would like my stories to go! **That would be awesome to hear from your points of view and maybe you'll help me make my stories even better!**(anyone: _For Love or Cause, Hell Hath No Fury_ and _A_ _Life Lost_). Of course you would recieve every once of credit for your help/ideas if I use them! **hehe!** I'm trying to get _For Love or Cause_ and _A Life Lost_ updated too, but they might take a bit longer. Sorry. Well I think that's about it, **thanx** for all the **SUPPORT** and **LOYALTY!!!!**

**PANSYFANSY **

(aka: Christina)

P.S.- I'm working on a Pansy/Draco story too! I kno I already have a lot of updates to do, but it just came to me and I gotta make it!!!! So far I think it's gonna be called: _Where Flowers Die and Lovers Lie._

_Laterz_


	5. Authors Note: Again

Hello Everyone,

**Authors Note:**To all my loyal supporters, reviewers, or even "one-story stands" (**LOL!**) **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH** for all your feedback and waiting. I'm **SO** incredibly sorry I haven't updated in **FOREVER,** but the summer has been extremely busy! Work has been a bit more time consuming then I anticipated (bastards), but good news is that I have been working on an update for all my stories!!! And I'm crossing my fingers that they are up by July 17th at the latest. The chapters will be long and hopefully good. So **YAY** me!!!! Again thank you so much for all the reviews and hits to my stories. I really appreciate and look forward to them always.  And I hope you like where my stories go. It's getting harder to come up with chapters since there is so much in my head I want to write, and it's a bit more complicated to get them out of my head! Haha! I would still really **LUV** it if you guys would **PLEASE** tell me where you would like my stories to go (anyone of them: _For Love or Cause, Hell Hath No Fury_ and _A_ _Life Lost _). Well I think that's about it thanx for all the **Patience** and **LOYALTY!!!!**

**PANSYFANSY **

(aka: Christina)


	6. Chapter 5: Killing Me Softly

**Authors Note**: HELLO!!! I know what you're thinking BLOODY HELL it took her forever to update! And I'm SORRY, but life can sometimes be a pain in the BUM and I completely was sacked with work! HONEST! You guys know I wouldn't leave you hanging and I LUV to write my stories and read your reviews!!! Well I hope this chapter is up to par, and I'm trying to get my other stories updated and even a NEW story up! Thanx for all your patience and support, it totally helps!!!

Chapter 5: Killing Me Softly

Pansy P.O.V

"Harry look out!" I screeched just as a spell sent him flying into the kitchen. I tried to get up, but I was pretty sure that my left ankle was broken and my right shoulder was dislocated. I have cuts and bruises covering my body, and I can see from here that Harry is not fairing any better. He has his left wrist pressed closely at his side, apparently I not the only one of us with a broken bone, and he looked to be wheezing a lot, so I assume we can add a few ribs to that list. His left knee is at a funny angle, and he looks incredibly pale. I feel completely drained, in every sense of the word; physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm not sure how much longer we are going to last, but it doesn't look good.

**Three Hours Earlier**

"Bloody Hell, where are you?" I fumed.

After the talk with Draco, I started my hunt for Harry. I looked everywhere and called everyone, but no one had any idea where he was. Ginny told me that they had lunch and then he just left in a hurry, and Ron and Hermione said they hadn't heard from him. I went back to our flat completely frustrated and defeated.

"Dammit Potter why is it that whenever I want to see you, you've always conveniently vanished without a trace!"

"Why it's because I'm the Great Harry Potter, of course." I whirled around and there he was sitting in the living room.

"Harry," I breathed out. I'd been searching for him all this time to talk to him, to finally tell him everything I was feeling inside, and now that I had him here I was confounded. I felt warm breath on my cheek and looked up to find two emerald orbs boring into me. I hadn't even realized that he had gotten up and walked over to me.

"Pansy," he whispered huskily. My eyes fluttered shut and all I could think about was….the other night.

_**Flashback to night before**__ (The much awaited scene! LOL)_

_I sat back abruptly. I can't believe that we were just kissing. What was I thinking? Well, he does have amazing eyes, and a delicious mouth, and that music box has got to be the most amazingly romantic gesture I've ever…Oh Merlin! I've got to stop this, I mean Harry and I are strictly partners right? But then again he did kiss me back…_

_"Ummm Harry what are we doing?" _

_"Well if you need me to spell it out for you Pansy it's a wonder you passed the Auror exams." He chuckled. I glared. _

_"Fine Harry, here I am trying to be mature about this and figure out whatever is going on here, and all you can do is be an obnoxious little git!" I seethed. Harry face immediately turned chagrin. I got up ready to go to my room and as I reached for the door knob I felt a hand grab my wrist._

_"I don't want to figure this out, Pansy. I want to let it lead us. I want you." At that moment I could've swore my heart stopped. Did I hear him correctly? He wanted me? He was leaning in to me when I just blurted out,_

_"What do you see when you look at me?" He looked a bit shocked at first before his green eyes traveled up and down my body. _

_"I see long and lean legs, supple hips, and a mouth that says such blatantly annoying things that sometimes I forget how absolutely perfect it is." It was just like him to compliment and insult me at the same time. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or turned on. Before I could think on it, Harry grabbed me and brought my body flush against his. _

_"Don't you want to know what I see when I look at you?" I wondered. He smirked._

_"No, we do better when we don't talk." I swallowed hard. Harry was being very forward. If we slept together tonight, would it be awkward the next day? Messing around with my partner couldn't be good for my career…or our friendship? Harry lowered his head so that his mouth seductively skimmed the hollow of my throat. Just as I was about to protest, his fingers moved to the top button of my blouse and his lips covered mine._

_I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth, and all I wanted to do was kiss him back, but I still had some doubts. I pulled my head back._

_"Harry, I'm not to sure we should be doing this?" I whispered half-heartedly. Instead of responding, Harry leaned in and kissed me again. When his hands slid to cup my breasts, the irritation I normally felt for him turned into a jolt of lust, and before I could control myself I wrapped my arms around him._

_"If you want to stop, say so now," he whispered into my ear, "Because if we go any further, there's not turning back." I paused and tried to think of any reason to leave, but all I could focus on was how much I wanted him. I loved the way he was touching me, and I might accidentally kill him if he were to stop now. I have to have him. Now._

_"Are you waiting for an invitation, Potter" I smirked. And in seconds my blouse and bra landed on the floor. Harry stepped out of his pants and boxers and I stopped a moment to take in the sight of his naked, muscular body. Sweet Merlin I loved the Auror training program. They certainly gave Harry a body not only to kill with, but to die for. A heartbeat later I was down to my lacey knickers. As he picked me up and carried me over to the bed, my entire body tingled with anticipation. Harry lowered me onto the soft comforter and rested above me. When he started kissing my neck, all thinking ceased. He trailed his soft kisses down my cleavage, teasing me with little nips here and there, making me gasp. I could feel myself losing control. Sensing my arousal, Harry slipped off the last article of clothing that was separating us, and ran his eyes up and down my body. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face and tried to avert my eyes and look at anything but him. I felt a finger turn my chin and slowly my eyes followed._

_"You're unbelievably beautiful." The sincerity in his voice and fire in his eyes made my heart skip. I smirked as a surge of confidence and excitement spread through my body. I arched my back and grinned. He groaned._

_"Slow down Pansy," He whispered huskily, but I could hear the tremor in his voice, "or this will be over way too fast." I trailed my fingers along his flat abs and arched my back against his once more, he growled._

_"Come now Potter, you gonna let me win?" I whispered and lifted my eyebrow. Harry grinned mischievously and moved my hand away. He lowered himself over me and whispered. _

_"I always let you win Parkinson." _

_I turned to my right and saw Harry asleep, completely and utterly exausted and content, but I just lay awake next to him thinking. I'd known getting involved with one another would be a risk, but did I really give it enough weight? Maybe this was only going to be a one-night stand? But now lying there, listening to Harry breathe and feeling his arms wrapped around me, I wonder if it might lead to something more…I shook my head. This was mental! We just got carried away with our emotions…and hormones. I quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed my things, and went back to my room. Hopefully things wouldn't be too awkward in the morning._

_**End Flashback of night before**__ (hope it was ok…this was my first "love scene" LOL! Didn't wanna make it too skankish, haha.)_

"Pansy?" I shook my head and came back to reality. Harry was looking at me with an expression of half concern, half amusement.

"And what is that look for, Potter?" I inquired. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, Parkinson, I can simply read your thoughts, and while your mind was miles away remembering last night, I was trying to get your attention." I gaped at him.

"And what pray tell makes you so sure that I was thinking about last night? By the way what happened that was so memorable?" I teased. He gave me a scathing look.

"Is that the way we're playing it now, Pansy. Are we pretending it never happened?" I was shocked by his flare-up and by the angered and hurt tone in his voice.

"No, Pot-Harry, I'm not pretending nothing happened. Look we just need to calm down, because every time we try to talk about this we end up getting ourselves into a fight." Harry sighed.

"You're right. We just need to think things rationally and stick to the subject." I nodded. We walked over to the living room and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. We were both silent and fidgeting in our seats. I was playing with a lock of my hair, when I looked up and noticed that Harry was playing with sleeves of his shirt. Merlin if we didn't look like two eight year olds afraid of the other and getting "cooties." I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I found the whole thing hilarious. I just started laughing. Harry looked up at me shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Pans, are you okay?" I merely laughed harder and clutched my stomach.

"What's so funny?" He asked although he started laughing a bit already. I just shook me head and kept on going. Ten minutes later we were both on the ground in front of the couch drying our eyes and breathing heavily.

"Merlin, we're both such prats, no wonder we both usually get partnered up in everything." I giggled even though I could feel the hiccups coming any minute. Harry just looked up at me, with the most peculiar gaze. It unnerved me.

"Ginny was right." He mumbled under his breath, but I heard him.

"What? Ginny was right about wh-**hiccup**-at?"

**Earlier that day**

Harry P.O.V

I can't believe I called her a 'pug-nose.' I mean I knew that would be a low blow, but I went for it anyway. What was I thinking? Well, I wasn't thinking that's for sure. Merlin, I'm a prat. Why does this always happen every time we seem to be getting close? One of us always has to open their big mouths and just…. Ugh! Should I try and talk to her now, or should I let her blow off some steam. I need to talk to someone. I apparated to the one person I was pretty sure would understand me right now. I knocked on the door.

"Harry?" I looked up to the person that had opened the door.

"Yeah, Gin, it's me. Can we talk?" She ushered me inside and to the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything, Harry? The kids are over at my parents and I was just about to go get some lunch."

"Well, why don't we go out to eat? We can talk there." She nodded and we left Malfoy Manor and apparated to Diagon Alley. We went and sat in a little café and ordered some food and drinks.

"So Harry, what's all this about?" Ginny inquired. I sighed.

"I honestly don't know where to start. It's been a very interesting few days." I chuckled. She smiled mischievously.

"Well go on, Harry. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." I smirked, but remained silent. How should I say this? Is there an appropriate language for this?

"Oh come now, Harry, it can't be that bad…or good? You simply have to tell me now, because you've got me on the edge of my seat." I laughed at that, but also bent my head and looked down and sure enough Ginny was sitting on the edge of her seat, with both her legs shaking with anticipation and excitement. She looked like that little girl I knew back when we were in Hogwarts.

"Geez Gin, I didn't know you meant it so literally." She rolled her eyes.

"Harold James Potter, if you do not divulge the information that you have, so help me Merlin I will bat-bogey hex you…." I didn't need her to finish that threat. No one ever need Ginny to finish any threat, they just knew that they could count on it coming to be if she didn't get what she wanted. I could see she was about to open her mouth and say something else, when I just blurted out.

"Pansy and I shagged last night." Ginny stopped, her mouth hanging open. She looked completely gobsmacked, almost as if someone had just petrified her. Then she simply looked down and began to giggle. I furrowed my brows.

"Ginny?" She took a deep breath.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. It's about bloody time. How long have you two waited? I mean really, you two were almost as bad as Ron and Hermione were back in school." I think I was insulted by that, but the more I thought of it, the more I could see the resemblance in the relationships.

"What am I suppose to do, Gin? It's not that simple."

"Harry, love never is." Ginny smiled. WHAT!

"Whoa there Ginny, love? Why would you think that?" Ginny simply gave me an exasperated look.

"Harry you are utterly unbelievable. How can you be one of the most powerful and gifted wizards, yet also be one of the most clueless and idiotic one at the same time!" I winced. She had a point there. I can sometimes see and attack a mile away, yet if something was right in front of my face I would probably miss it. What am I going to do? Did I love Pansy? I mean I certainly respected her, and trusted her. I do try and look out for her, and know that I can count on her. But we do constantly argue and fight. Although those fights do sort of amuse me, and I do love the way she flares up when she's angry with me, or smiles when she realizes that we've forgotten why were fighting in the first place. I didn't realize it, but slowly a smile started to form on my face. I looked up at Ginny and she had a knowing look.

"But-

"Oh Harry, stop trying to be such a pessimist. If it's truly meant to be you 'll know it is."

"How Gin, how will I know?" I asked desperately. She looked at me sympathetically.

"The same way I knew." She said it as if it were so simple.

"If only I could be so sure Ginny. How do I tell if this is real or just a moment that was inevitable given all our time together?" I sighed frustrated.

"Just think Harry. Think of all your happiest memories. Think of all the times you've shared with Pansy, and if you could take a time-turner and change things would you? After all that, you'll know."

So here I was, sitting silently in our flat waiting for Pansy. I had no idea what I was going to say or what I was going to do, but still I sat there unmoving. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe I should just think about it all. I closed my eyes and just let my mind go.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Harry, we're going to be late!" I heard Pansy yell from the kitchen. I walked out of my room trying to fix my bloody tie, and noticed a pair of silver high heels in front of me. I followed the legs up to see Pansy standing in front of me with a smirk on her face. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a silver dress with little bits of green on it, and had her hair down with parts of it held up with a silver clip. She looked ravishing. _

_"Take a picture Harry, it'll last longer." I smiled sarcastically. _

_"You look alright, Parkinson." I said nonchalantly. She just shook her head, and reached over to help me with my tie. _

_"You can't ruin my mood, Potter, no matter what you say. This is a happy day, and I am going to enjoy it as much as possible." I smiled._

_"You're right, Pansy. Nothing and no one can spoil the day." She smiled and nodded. We both grabbed our coats and left the flat. We drove down to the church and walked in._

_"Well, it's about bloody time you two. I thought perhaps you were killed by Deatheaters and Ginny and I would have to find new Godparents for Melinda." Draco drawled out. Pansy rolled her eyes._

_"Come now Draco, as if there were two people better for the job." Pansy retorted haughtily, then turned and looked at me, "Well as if you could find a better godmother for the job." I rolled my eyes. Draco snickered and kissed Pansy on both cheeks, while Ginny gave her a hug. I smiled at both Draco and Ginny, but couldn't help but grin as I saw Pansy run over to Melinda and pick her up. She pressed her to cheek to Melinda's and nuzzled the little baby. I could hear her start humming a lullaby that sounded completely enchanting. I must have been completely entranced, because I didn't hear Draco come up behind me. _

_"If you're as smart as the magical world claims you are, and pulled that head of your out of your arse that could be your future one day."_

_**End Flashback**_

Was Draco right? Is that what I wanted? Sure I'd always dreamed of having a family, since I never really knew my own, but did I want it to be Pansy by my side? I mean a wife is supposed to be there unconditionally, and love and protect you. A wife is supposed to want to help you when you need it and when you don't. Was that what Pansy did for me? Well sure she's always here….and even came running home that one time I got the flu. And she certainly does protect me against Deatheaters….and even when we go out to eat, making sure there are no nuts in my food, since I'm allergic. I remember she hexed the waiter once when he forgot to tell the chef. And she does always give me advice when I need it…and when I don't. Merlin I wish she was here to help me figure this out. Holy Gryffindor! I do love her. Ginny was right! I can be completely thick sometimes! But wait; does she feel the same for me? Before I could even contemplate that the door to the flat opened.

"Dammit Potter why is it that whenever I want to see you, you've always conveniently vanished without a trace!" I heard her fume.

"Why it's because I'm the Great Harry Potter, of course." I retorted. She whirled around and saw me sitting in the living room.

"Harry," She breathed out. I'd been sitting here in the dark waiting for her all this time to finally talk, and let everything I was feeling inside out, and now that I had her here I wasn't sure what to do. I got up from the couch and walked over to her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, because she looked up shocked to see me standing there before her. I wanted us to talk, but I could smell the tantalizing scent of her, which seemed to be a mix of vanilla and flowers.

"Pansy," I whispered huskily. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breaths came out in short gasps and all I could think about was….the other night.

_**Flashback**__ (it's going to be shorter then the original just to kind of show Harry's P.O.V)_

_Pansy sat back abruptly. I can't believe that we were just kissing. What was going on? Should we be doing this? I mean maybe we should think about this? But then again it did feel amazing to kiss those lips. _

_"Ummm Harry what are we doing?" I heard her ask meekly._

_"Well if you need me to spell it out for you Pansy it's a wonder you passed the Auror exams." I chuckled. I glared. _

_"Fine Harry, here I am trying to be mature about this and figure out whatever is going on here, and all you can do is be an obnoxious little git!" I could see she was getting angry and immediately I felt chagrin. Not getting a response she got up ready to go to her own room and as she reached for the door knob I grabbed her wrist. I couldn't let her go._

_"I don't want to figure this out, Pansy. I want to let it lead us. I want you." At that moment I could've swore my heart stopped. Did I really just admit that out loud? She didn't seem to mind so I started leaning in to her when she just blurted out,_

_"What do you see when you look at me?" I was a bit shocked at first but then let my eyes travel up and down her body. _

_"I see long and lean legs, supple hips, and a mouth that says such blatantly annoying things that sometimes I forget how absolutely perfect it is." Before she could respond I grabbed her and pressed her flush against my body._

_"Don't you want to know what I see when I look at you?" I heard her whisper, but I merely smirked._

_"No, we do better when we don't talk." She swallowed hard. I knew I was being very forward. If we slept together tonight, would it be awkward the next day? Messing around with my partner couldn't be good for my career…or our friendship? But I didn't let it get in the way now. That was tomorrow's problem. _

_"Harry, I'm not to sure we should be doing this?" I heard her whisper half-heartedly. Instead of responding, I leaned in and kissed her again. _

_"If you want to stop, say so now," I whispered into her ear, "Because if we go any further, there's not turning back." She paused and I could tell she was trying to think of a reason to stop this, but then I saw something in her eyes change as if she just surrendered to it all. I loved the way she felt. And I knew that I had to have her. Now._

_"Are you waiting for an invitation, Potter" I smirked. And in seconds her blouse and bra landed on the floor. I got out of my clothes, and a heartbeat later she was down to her lacey knickers. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed; my entire body tingled with anticipation. _

_After it was all over I pulled the covers over us and held her close. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. I could feel Pansy next to me. She was wide- awake and seemed to be deep in thought. The next thing I knew she was moving my arms and lifting the covers off herself. She slowly and quietly got up and grabbed her things and left my room. I'm sure she thought I was asleep, but what she didn't know was that I was just as awake as her and really wished she didn't leave. Maybe this was just a one-night stand? But having her in my arms did feel nice….maybe it could be more? I yawned and stretched out in the bed. I hope it's not too awkward tomorrow._

_**End Flashback**_

I noticed that Pansy seemed to be deep in thought as well and by the small smile on her face I knew we were having similar moments of _de ja vu_.

"Pansy?" I asked breaking her away from the memories. She shook her head and focused her eyes to mine. She was looking at me as if surprised that I was there, but then seeming to come back to reality pursed her lips and lifted her chin up and narrowed her eyes.

"And what is that look for, Potter?" She snapped. I smiled and shook my head. Oh how easy it was to annoy her.

"Nothing, Parkinson, I can simply read your thoughts, and while your mind was miles away remembering last night, I was trying to get your attention." I smirked at her with a wink. Her eyes went wide, and she looked as if she were about to deny it when that all too playful look came to her eyes.

"And what pray tell makes you so sure that I was thinking about last night? By the way what happened that was so memorable?" She teased. I gave her a scathing look. Why was so frustrated so suddenly. How does she make me so bipolar at times?

"Is that the way we're playing it now, Pansy. Are we pretending it never happened?" I flared. Pansy looked sorrowful and embarrassed.

"No, Pot-Harry, I'm not pretending nothing happened. Look we just need to calm down, because every time we try to talk about this we end up getting ourselves into a fight." I sighed. She was right. Ever since last night all I've been doing is snapping at anyone who was around me, especially her, and it seems as though that sentiment is vice versa.

"You're right. We just need to think things rationally and stick to the subject." I nodded. We walked over to the living room and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. We were both silent and fidgeting in our seats, when out of nowhere Pansy bursts into laughter. I looked up at her shocked at the outburst. Maybe she's having a fit or something.

"Pans, are you okay?" I inquired. Unfortunately that seemed to merely make her laugh harder and clutch her stomach.

"What's so funny?" I asked although I was slowly beginning to laugh myself. But she just shook her head at me and kept on going. Ten minutes later we were both on the ground in front of the couch drying our eyes and breathing heavily.

"Merlin, we're both such prats, no wonder we both usually get partnered up in everything." She giggled. I just looked up at her, and saw that her hair was a mess, tear tracks were making there way down her flushed cheeks, and the signs of her hiccups coming.

"Ginny was right." I mumbled under my breath.

"What? Ginny was right about wh-**hiccup**-at?"

Buggar, she wasn't supposed to hear that. She was looking at me expectantly, her body jerking from time to time from the hiccups. I guess now was as good a time as any to let everything out and figure out this mess.

"Look Pans, I—**CRASH!**

The front door just burst open, sending millions of wooden splinters and pieces of plaster our way. We both duck and try to get away, but it was useless. After the debris cleared I looked up to see a swarm of Death Eaters at our door.

"Well look at this, apparently we are on the wrong side. Aurors seem to get all the health benefits and big pay." The Death Eater at the head of the pack spat. They chuckled.

"Well boys, let's put those health benefits to work."

It seemed as though days had passed as we continued to fight. I knew that another hour or so of this and Pansy and I might not survive. I looked over to her and saw that she was in no better shape then I was. Her ankle and shoulder looked out of place and she was bleeding. I knew that my wrist and a couple of ribs were broken, making that lovely thing called breathing a bit more complex. Although to our credit about four Death Eaters were on the ground; either knocked out or dead, leaving only four more alive. So many questions were running through my head. _How did they find us? _These flats were supposed to be charmed. _What did they want? _Ever since the Final Battle the Death Eaters had seemed like a dying breed, but lately there has been a surge of activity on their part. _How were we going to get out of this mess?_ I must have distracted myself with all those thoughts because the next thing I heard was Pansy's screech bringing me back to the present.

"Harry look out!"

Pansy P.O.V

Before either one of us could do anything Harry was blown back onto the kitchen counter, where he slid off and hit the floor hard. _'Oh Merlin Harry please get up, please get up!'_ But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. I looked up at the Death Eaters and held my head high.

"So what is it that you want? Still sore the good guys won? Or have you moved on to bigger and uglier things?" I taunted. I needed to distract them from throwing hexes and get them to talk to me. If I could only get close enough to the fireplace I may be able to call for help. If that doesn't work at least I can try to get some sort of information out of them.

"Ouch, really Parkinson, where are your manners? I thought your parents had taught you better. I mean you are a Pureblood lady after all, or at least you were before you decided associate yourself with filth."

"The only filth I see here are wearing masks." I replied as I edged my way closer to the fireplace, making sure to never break eye contact with the Death Eaters and keeping my wand at the ready.

"Well Pansy, darling, would you like to take mine off?" _Was he flirting with me? But somehow his voice did seem familiar. _The Death Eater was coming closer to me and the other two were right behind him on either side. I needed to make my move fast.

"Well come a bit closer and maybe I will." He smirked and kept walking until he was right in front of me. I smiled up at him as best I could with the pain and sudden nausea that set in, and leaned in until I could feel his breath on my cheek. He put one arm at my waist and I lifted my hands up as if to remove the mask and BAM! I kneed him in the groin, threw some powder into the fireplace, and stuck my head in.

"KINGSLEY WE NEED HELP NOW!!!!" I shouted, but before I could get a reply I was yanked away from the fireplace. Caught of guard by the abrupt action I dropped my wand.

"You filthy little Blood traitor, let me teach you the meaning of pain." Before I could even blink he muttered some curse I hadn't heard before and I was thrown back into the wall behind me, going through the wood and plaster and landing on the other side of the wall on a pile of debris. I couldn't see anything and could barely feel anything, but cold and the blood gushing out from the wound on my head. A feeling of sleepiness was taking me over and I knew that this could very well be the end.

I heard the sound of shoes approaching and hoped that they would simply make it quick. Someone was leaning over me. I could feel their breath tickling my cheek. Then someone else came and pulled the other up.

"Come on _he's_ calling us." And with that he left with a POP. I could feel myself slipping, the darkness was getting bigger. The other Death Eater bent down again pushed a lock of my hair back and whispered in my ear.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, pansy is dying, and perhaps potter will too." POP.

Well that's the end of this chapter! SRRY for the long wait!!! Really I am. Trust me I love nothing more then writing and reading fanfics! I hope this turned out okay. Forgive me for any spelling/grammar error, this turned out to be a more complicated chapter then anticipated, but some chapters need to be before you can get the new storyline going! Haha! Please don't forget to read and review!!! I love your feedback!!!! (It helps me update quicker) Thanx again!


End file.
